


Before Her Eyes

by IYgurl27



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IYgurl27/pseuds/IYgurl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle with Naraku is upon them. Everything seems to be working out in their favor, but then the unthinkable happens. Inu/Kag, Mir/San</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Her Eyes

"Hit the mark."

These were the words Kagome kept repeating to herself over and over again, as if the repetition alone would be enough to fulfill her wish. She held the grip of the bow with a relaxed, closed hand and aligned the spine of the arrow towards her target with enviable accuracy. Remaining as still as a statue, she kept her eyes laser-focused without so much as a blink. If precision ever mattered, now was the time. That, and patience for the right moment.

. . .

The area was covered in pebbles and stones. A thick violet-colored miasma crept along the gravel like a silent intruder and seeped out of the cracks of the rocky terrain. Kagura floated atop her feather, standing on the tips of her toes with her fan expanded. She had just released her Dance of Blades and was getting ready to strike again.

Inuyasha and the others had managed to track down Naraku's scent during what they could only assume was his weakened, half-demon state. Or perhaps, it was a trap. Either way, they saw little choice in the matter and went in search of him. Shippo was asked to stay behind at Kaede's hut for his own safety.

Rarely one to get his hands dirty, Naraku ordered Kagura to attack their group while he remained concealed. Kohaku stood nearby, unable to partake in the brawl. It seemed he was protecting something bundled up in his arms.

A short distance away, Sango stood frozen, unable to concentrate on anything but her little brother. Behind her poison mask, she couldn't hold back the series of choked up breaths that relentlessly escaped from her throat. Her eyes glistened with restrained tears that defiantly threatened to release themselves. As if possessed, her legs started forward until she was in a full-blown run toward Kohaku.

"Sango, no!" Miroku shouted after her with his hand extended.

Her feet charged in Kohaku's direction with a mind of their own, each step propelling her toward the one person who gave her reason to keep going. The misty, cool air whipped at her face leaving her cheeks flushed and raw. Kagura flicked her fan with minimal effort and out came an array of razor sharp blades. Not even bothering to look, Sango weaved and jumped, dodging every attack. She was only a few feet away when a painful, electrifying force thrust her backward, jolting her 30 feet into the air.

"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kirara leapt into action and caught her by the collar of her black jump suit before gravity could drag her back down. The barrier that was surrounding Kohaku was glowing with multiple shades of pinks and purples from the impact. His eyes were vacant, but a bead of sweat slithered down his temple and his body involuntarily tensed.

Kirara landed on the ground and gently released her grip on Sango's clothing. Miroku had rushed to her side in a matter of seconds.

"Are you hurt, Sango?"

"I'm okay," she replied, still remaining hunched over on the ground.

"Did you honestly think that was an option?" Kagura asked condescendingly.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and clenched both hands around the grip of his sword.

"I've heard enough out of you, it's time to shut you up once and for all," Inuyasha seethed.

He crouched down in order to gain momentum before springing up into the sky in Kagura's direction. In one swift motion, he unleashed Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave causing its brutal, spiraling winds to travel tirelessly up towards the wind sorceress.

The sky was illuminated with streaks of gold and amber. Inuyasha, still airborne, swung his sword at her a second time for good measure. The Wind Scar viciously joined forces with the Backlash Wave and began wreaking havoc. He drifted down to the ground and a crooked, self-assured grin made its way onto his face.

After a moment, the rich colors of the sky returned to normal. Inuyasha leaned his transformed Tetsusaiga upright against his shoulder and began to walk away when he heard an exaggerated yawn from above.

"Maybe I wasn't clear before," Kagura said, appearing rather bored. "That pathetic piece of metal isn't going to work on Naraku's barrier, sorry to disappoint you." The remainder of the tornadoes danced around her barrier until they completely disintegrated.

"Why, you," Inuyasha muttered through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha was about to storm forward when the ground began to quake. Cracks lurched outward in multiple directions before a tentacle catapulted up through one of the crevices. A series of tentacles followed suit and lifted Naraku out from the earth. His purple and blue uniform was armored with bones and spikes, and a large, bloodshot eyeball blinked vertically within his torso.

"Inuyasha, thanks for saving me the trouble of finding you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Inuyasha shot back facetiously.

"To be honest though, I'm less interested in you and more interested in that human priestess of yours."

Inuyasha felt a lump form in his throat.

"I'll tear you apart before I let you lay a finger on Kagome," Inuyasha fumed.

"Now, now. I don't intend to take all of her. Only her eyes."

Miroku, who until this moment had still been tending to Sango, stood up. His face contorted into a look of utter disgust.

"You're so foul, Naraku. I'll sooner open up my wind tunnel and suck you AND your poisonous insects in."

"We'll see about that, monk," Naraku taunted as he launched a tentacle in Miroku's direction.

Inuyasha quickly leapt in the air holding Tetsusaiga above his head and sliced through the slimy limb.

"Your attempts are futile. I'll have her eyes, and I'll use them to find the last jewel shard," Naraku said with a devious smile.

Kagome was still tucked away behind a large boulder with her bow and arrow in hand. With all of the commotion going on, she had to restrain herself from running out to help. Now knowing that Naraku was after her eyes, the notion of charging straight into the lion's den didn't seem like the smartest idea anyway. She might as well have served her jewel-detecting pupils up to Naraku on a silver platter.

Despite all of the chaos, Kagome's concentration had not waned. The private encounter she had experienced just a short time ago had prepared her for what was to come. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

. . .

Before the fight had begun, Inuyasha had ordered Kagome to remain hidden and out of harm's way, and she reluctantly obliged. As she darted behind some large boulders near the entrance of a cave, a striking ball of light manifested itself in front of her. Kagome shielded her eyes with her forearm until the apparition turned into a familiar figure.

"Midoriko?"

"Kagome, we haven't much time. Take my hands."

Kagome placed her hands into Midoriko's delicate palms unsure of what do next. She peered at Midoriko awaiting further instruction, but Midoriko's eyes were closed, focused.

"Pray, dear girl. Pray," Mirodiko cooed without opening her eyes.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and pondered what to pray for. Midoriko felt Kagome's hands tense up within her own.

"Think not of what to pray for. Simply allow it to come to you. Search for it, and you will come up empty-handed. Instead, free your mind," Midoriko stated. The words rolled off her tongue as smoothly as silk.

Kagome nodded. This time her eyelids closed softly and her hands loosened their grip. Her mind traveled somewhere between consciousness and a dream-like state. Images of her family flashed before her eyes. Her mother, Grandpa, Sota. The desperate need for their safety. Next she was overcome with feelings of friendship. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara. An overwhelming desire to keep them happy, healthy, and protected. And then there was him. The one who started off guarded, but soon revealed kindness and purity of heart. The one whom she could not go on without. The one she loved with every fiber of her being. Inuyasha.

Her desire for his well-being was immeasurable. She wanted him to be happy, no matter what that meant. To be surrounded by love and affection. To live fruitfully. To live in a world where he didn't have to fight anymore. To live in a world where he could just be.

Kagome could sense a flickering from behind her eyelids, interrupting her train of thought. She opened them and let out a gasp as she watched a pink aura emanate from her and Midoriko's hands. Within seconds, the luminescence grew and encompassed the two priestesses. Kagome's hair swayed in the aura-induced breeze as she stared wide-eyed at the events happening before her. Midoriko remained motionless, heavily concentrated on her inner thoughts.

Several minutes passed by before the aura dissipated. Midoriko released Kagome's hands from her clutch. She held up her right hand, palm facing to the left and fingers pointed towards the sky, and whispered a small incantation.

"It is done," Midoriko said.

Without need for an explanation, Kagome knew what she meant.

"Thank you, Midoriko."

And with that, her presence evaporated just as quickly as it had appeared.

. . .

Kagome held the string of her bow and nock of the arrow back with the tips of her fingers, never taking her eyes off the target. She felt Midoriko's spiritual strength moving rapidly through her veins. Her determination went unmatched.

"Die."

She released the arrow and it glided through the entrance of the two boulders that were hiding her from sight. It soared through the air with such grace, watching it was almost intoxicating. The sharp tip of the arrow pierced through Kohaku's barrier with a vengeance and made direct contact with the bundled infant.

All of the fighting came to an abrupt halt. Kagome retreated from her stony hideout and held the bow at her side, not a trace of fear detected on her face. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango gaped at Kagome with wild eyes unsure of how to react. As if rehearsed, their heads all simultaneously turned to face Naraku, whose expression could only be described as one of sheer terror and shock. He grabbed his chest with urgency and the bloodshot eye in his torso struggled to remain open.

Kagura's red irises glazed over. She stared down at Kagome from her feather but couldn't find the words. Could it be that this mere mortal had the spiritual power to take down Naraku?

The impaled infant was now on the ground. Kohaku had jumped backward once the arrow had hit, letting the swaddled baby, none other than Naraku's very heart, loose from his arms. There was no movement from under the cloth.

"How?" Inuyasha asked in astonishment. "I just…how?"

"Remarkable," Miroku chimed in.

Naraku, clearly on the brink of death, turned his gaze from the fallen infant to Kagome.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Kagome. But surely you knew my demise would come at a price."

Kagome didn't understand.

"See, I may not have succeeded in obtaining your eyes, but I've already gotten a glimpse into the depths of your soul. I know what causes the darkness in your heart. So keep your eyes. And let them see all that makes you suffer," Naraku said with vengeful satisfaction.

Using his last bit of energy, he extended his arm and flashed an open palm at Kagome. Not wasting any time, Inuyasha charged furiously at Naraku to prevent him from carrying out whatever he had planned.

"I warned you to stay away from Kagome. Now it's time to die!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran toward Naraku with his sword held above his head.

But it was too late. An arctic blue pulse of energy shot directly out of Naraku's palm and rushed toward Kagome like she was a magnetic force. The strong current engulfed her entire body and palpitated at the rhythm of her own heartbeat. Her eyelids felt heavy like an invisible weight was dragging them down. Suddenly, her body went limp and she hit the ground.

"No. NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha skidded to a halt and swiftly changed directions. He was dashing toward her at lightning speed, not bothering to breathe for fear that it might slow him down.

He arrived at Kagome's side and knelt down beside her. She looked lifeless.

"Kagome, please wake up," Inuyasha pleaded with her. He stroked her right cheek with the back of his hand. His distress quickly turned to frustration. "Don't you leave me, dammit!"

Inuyasha pounded his fist on the ground and clenched his teeth. When he looked at his hand he saw that it was now covered in the same blue aura that was surrounding Kagome. Confused, he turned to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, all of whom were looking down at themselves and the blue light that encircled them.

"What's happening to us?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't like-" Miroku passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Miroku! Are you-" and just like that, Sango too lost consciousness.

"Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha bellowed. He began to feel woozy himself.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha muttered as the world began to fade away. He looked to where Naraku once stood but only saw a heap of ash and bones. Kagura and Kohaku had already gone.

"At least I'm here with you, Kagome," Inuyasha managed to whimper as he grabbed her limp hand. And then everything went black.

. . .

Kagome awoke in her bed. She swung her legs off to the side, planted both feet on the floor and stretched.

"What a strange dream," she said aloud while rubbing her eyes. She ignored the dull headache she felt.

Grabbing the alarm clock from her nightstand, she drowsily looked at the time.

"Oh no, I slept until noon?! Inuyasha is going to kill me!" Kagome said, racing around her room to get dressed. She quickly threw on her schoolgirl uniform and stuffed an array of her belongings into her yellow backpack.

She flew down the stairs and raced past the kitchen, not bothering to say a word to her family.

"Kagome, don't you want to have breakfast?" her mother asked.

"No time! See you later!" and she was out the door.

While she ran from the Higurashi shrine to the old well, she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha hadn't come to get her by now.

"Oh well, that stubborn guy is probably marching around Kaede's hut with a puss on his face." The thought made her giggle.

She opened the well house doors and skipped down the steps. She climbed over and sat on the rim of the well with her hands on either side.

"Here we go again," Kagome said to herself as she peered into the seemingly bottomless hole.

And with that, she hoisted herself in. The periwinkle lights that appeared were freckled with starry spots. The aura surrounded her, as it did every other time she passed through the well.

Soon the vibrant colors had faded, and she was left at the bottom of the well. She brought herself to her feet and peered up at the cloudless blue sky that awaited her. Without wasting another second, she latched onto the nearest vine and began the long climb out of the well. She was surprised to find that Inuyasha was not waiting for her at the entrance.

Kagome hopped out onto the green grass and dusted her skirt off. No sign of Miroku or Sango either. Not even Shippo, who was always impatiently awaiting her return.

"Where could everybody be?"

She began to walk through the forest toward the village when she stopped abruptly in her tracks.

There it was, the Sacred tree. The tree that greeted her warmly every time she passed, both in modern day Japan and the Feudal Era. But something was wrong. There was no overgrown bark. No long, tangled roots wrapped around it. No indentation of where a boy once resided.

Kagome dropped her backpack and raced up to the tree. She ran her fingers over the unscathed wood and her brows furrowed. This wasn't right. She reminisced back to the time she met a certain silver-haired half-demon here in this very spot. How she couldn't resist reaching up and stroking his furry dog ears.

She backed away and went to retrieve her book bag, concern still building up inside her, and carried on toward Kaede's hut.

When she arrived, the villagers were spread about. Some men were collecting water, while others carried wood or conversed with one another. Women were hanging their garments on a clothesline. Children were playing with an inflatable ball.

"This all seems normal enough," Kagome said to no one in particular.

Suddenly they all stopped and stared at her.

"What funny clothes."

"That's a strange looking girl."

"Is she a demon?"

Kagome gulped. "Who me? I'm not a demon. It's me, Kagome."

The villagers said nothing. After a few beats, they all shrugged, not seeing her as much of a threat, and carried on with their work. She had flashbacks to her first time at this village and the similar comments about her so-called strange countenance that ensued.

"This is getting too weird," Kagome said and she broke out into a sprint toward Kaede's.

She busted through the hut entrance unannounced and was greeted by a small child with jet black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Kagome was embarrassed for the intrusion.

"Hi, there. I'm so sorry to barge in like this. Can you please tell me where I can find Kaede?"

"What business do ye have with me?" the small child asked. She examined Kagome's clothes from top to bottom. "Such unusual attire."

Kagome began to panic. Her heart rate doubled in speed. Who was this young child that claimed to be Kaede?

"Can you tell me if something happened in the Forest of Inuyasha?"

"The Forest of who? Might ye be referring to the forest that contains the Tree of Ages and the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Yes, that forest. Something seems to be very, very wrong."

"Should I know ye? Ye do share a striking resemblance to my older sister, Kikyo," Kaede said, ignoring Kagome's previous statement.

Kagome didn't have time for this. She sprinted out of the hut and didn't stop moving until she was back in the forest. She stopped to catch her breath by the Sacred Tree and slumped down, sitting at its base. This was the only place that made her feel safe. Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked dejectedly. Nothing seemed to make sense.

There was a rattling in the bushes not too far off. She could see a figure walking behind some trees in the distance. Kagome leapt to her feet and squinted her eyes. There in the woods was a young man in a red kimono with long, silver hair.

Kagome couldn't suppress the giddy smile that lit up her face. Without another thought, she took off towards him.

Her hair flew behind her in the wind and her smile grew wider and wider with each step she took. That's when she saw another figure beside him. A figure she recognized all too well.

Kikyo was walking beside Inuyasha, their hands intertwined.

Kagome didn't know whether to scream or cry. Perhaps both. What she did know was that she wasn't about to let the little two-timer get away with this. She continued forward and intersected them out of the bushes. Both of them looked surprised.

"You're unbelievable! I'm gone for a day and this is what you do? This is so predictable. I hate you, Inuyasha, I hate you!"

After her fit was over, she let out a long, defeated sigh. She had almost forgotten that this whole episode occurred in front of Kikyo, causing her cheeks to rosy.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha curiously. Once the shock of this outburst had come and gone, he finally responded.

"Do I know you?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a review!


End file.
